


More Than A Booty Call

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Justin x Elliot [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, hurray, justin is a good guy even if hes a little controlling, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Elliot and Justin 'hang out'





	More Than A Booty Call

“I'm not a booty call you know.”  
“yeah. Take your pants off.”

Justin rolled his eyes and wiggled his brow at his partner “Yes sir.” He stated as he undid his belt, admiring Elliot’s frame. Elliot was sat on his bed, leaning back on his own arms; he was already shirtless and wearing pyjama bottoms- he had finished a couple of hours before Justin and had taken the opportunity to shower (and admittedly, take a nap) before Justin arrived. Elliot lifted one hand, beckoning his partner closer, and Justin complied- leaning over his partner who let himself lay flat, Justin atop him. The two of them connected their lips and Elliot let out a satisfied hum, sliding his hand to Justin’s rear. Justin dipped his head, kissing at the nape of Elliot’s neck and enjoying the noises he elicited as a result as he wiggled around. For someone who claimed to be logic driven he was definitely being led by a different organ right now. Elliot shifted himself, prompting Justin to roll onto the bed, at which point Elliot took Justin’s spot, effectively swapping their positions. He pinned each of Justin’s arms down, smirking down at him. Justin matched his expression; he had been thinking about getting Elliot in bed all day, and he was getting pretty impatient now. “Its so easy to get you to behave.” Elliot commented as he slid his hand down, stroking his partners length in long, slow motions. Justin closed his eyes, letting out a content exhale and rolling his hips. “You know me, I do as I'm told.” Elliot hummed at him, leaning his head down to his partners ear and whispering down it “Then fuck me.” 

Justin let his hand rest on Elliot’s rear, the other on his back to hold him closer to him as the two of them reconnected their lips. Elliot moved one of his hands, resting it in Justin’s hair and letting it wrap itself around his fingers, loose curls enclosing them in their softness. The two of them rolled on the bed, swapping positions once again and Justin slid himself down Elliot's torso, a hand still in his hair. Elliot reached his hand out to the counter, passing the bottle of lubricate from this side to his partner, and continuing to fuss with his partners curls. Justin uncapped the bottle, covering two of his fingers and pressing them into his partner, using his free hand to guide his length into his mouth. Elliot let his jaw slack- tugging at his partners hair “Ohmygod” He breathed out, arching slightly and punctuating his rushed sentence with a groan. Justin would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t full- he did enjoy Elliot’s unfiltered reactions. Besides, he was always in his own head and it was good to get him out of that for a while. After a moment, he added a third finger and Elliot reacted by arching further from the bed- groaning out a long “fuck” through gritted teeth. Justin removed his mouth from Elliot’s length, dropping his lips on the soft flesh of his hips and giving them a kiss before biting him- a love bite on the neck was unprofessional, but one on his hip was easily hidden. Elliot pulled at his hair, tugging it up until Justin slid himself back up. Once he was level with him once again, Elliot gave him a shove- and Justin lay back down on his back. “Alright, no need to push me.” Elliot rolled his eyes, straddling his partner and resting his hand on his chest. “you enjoy every second of being pushed around.” Justin tilted his head, making a face of reluctance agreement. Elliot lined himself up with his partners length, before letting himself drop down, distributing his weight between the hand on Justin’s chest, and the one on the pillow beside his head. Elliot set himself a rhythm, rolling his hips slightly as he did so. Justin rested his hands on his partners hips as Elliot slouched his head forward- letting out a long groan. Justin let out a long hum “fuck Elliot, please do not stop- ever.” Elliot Gave him a breathy laugh, before leaning further forward- no longer moving up and down but continuing roll his hips “Make me come.” Justin tightening his grip on his partners hips, bucking his hips and letting his hand rest on his partners member, matching his rhythm. Elliot let out a groan- spilling onto his partners chest, who responded by following suit- gasping out his partners name as he did so.

“I love you.” Justin spoke in half a murmur- drained of all energy after a lengthy shift and sex. He ran his hand up and down Elliot’s arm, who was lying on his chest- clearly deep in thought. “You too…Will you show me how to get a cannula out again tomorrow? I keep hurting patients.” Justin sighed- light smile on his face “Yes. Go to sleep Elliot.” Elliot gave him an unconvinced hum, but closed his eyes anyway “g’night Justin.” Justin slowed his hand, letting sleep take him “Night.”


End file.
